


Thoughts of a Bowmaker

by fififolle



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for Episode 1x11. Luke Cooper, the bowmaker, does some thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of a Bowmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2008.  
> In episode 1x11, Little John reveals he is Little Little John's father, but it is Luke Cooper who takes Alice and Little Little John away to live out a safe life elsewhere. This is from Luke's POV.

~

Can a woman love two men at the same time?

I knew she was angry. Angry because John had left. Angry because he had let her think he was dead. Angry because he had died. Angry because he wasn't really dead. But when the anger had ebbed away as the hours passed, I saw it. It had been on his face from the first moment he saw her, as surely as the sun rises. And I saw it on hers, too. She loved him. Loves him still.

We have travelled far, but distance is no match for love. I feel as though I am a keeper now. I keep this woman and this boy, as a covenant for another man. Perhaps they never truly belonged to me, when once I thought they did - though she did not wish to stay with him, and for that I am glad. The boy is safer here - think not that I care only for myself. We can all have a new life, living out this covenant. For I believe she does loves me, but it can never be in the same way as she loves him.

There must be different kinds of love. Just as there are different kinds of wood. Some bend more easily, robbing the arrow of its speed. Yet it can be easier to work with such wood. Yes, you have to pick your wood with care, if your staves are to fit your needs. But a well-made bow made from any wood can serve a long time. I have spent many years learning such things, to understand them.

Aye, a fine bow will last - if it is not miskept.

For the sake of the boy, I shall be an earnest keeper.

~


End file.
